


Free lessons from senpai

by Testurmind



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Sacrilegious for violins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testurmind/pseuds/Testurmind
Summary: 卡文了，开车找灵感(?)。PWP，E左。内含大量亵渎小提琴内容。其实很意外这个梗没看到人写……大家都宁愿亵渎两位本人，也不愿意亵渎小提琴。就让我来做这个先锋！（住手有任何技术性错误，错的都是我！可能对未来看视频产生阴影。发现不适请及时退出。不要打我。





	Free lessons from senpai

Brett和Eddy拍摄完前后辈从后方抱着拉琴，Eddy突发奇想，觉得前后辈学琴完全可以作为他们今晚做爱的special episode。Brett看着身后的大床，脑子一热，竟是同意了。

“所以，”Brett做出很无知的表情，问道，“为什么手要这样抖动？”

“这叫做揉弦。”Eddy用中指点在Brett的手臂上，模拟揉弦的动作，“想学吗？”

“是的，请前辈教我。”

“好，我会手把手地教你，体验如何揉弦。”

（相信你们已经知道下面是什么亵渎内容了。现在走还来得及！）

“首先，我们来学习一指。”Eddy在手上涂满润滑液，食指略微用力就刺入了Brett体内。

里面和昨晚一样火热。

Brett趴在床上，因为异物侵入，难耐地扭动了一下。

“不行哦。”Eddy用另一只手惩罚地捏了捏Brett的臀部，“扮演小提琴的时候怎么可以乱动。”

Brett红着脸，呼吸渐渐变粗，等待Eddy的下一步动作。

“首先要找到正确的音。”Eddy说着，手指开始在Brett体内按压。模仿按摩的样子，从外向里，接着略微转一个角度，又从里向外按压。

Brett双手抓住枕头两边，脸埋在枕头里，忍耐着体内怪异又酥麻的感觉。

“这个小提琴都不发出声音啊。”Eddy调笑道。

Brett侧过头，红着耳朵瞪了Eddy一眼，说：“可能是演奏家按弦和拨弦的技术太差，只能靠弓才能发出声音。”

Eddy忍不住笑出声，看着自己已经半硬的下身，趴下身凑到Brett耳边说道：“可惜学习揉弦还是要先从左手练起，教学结束前恐怕不能用我的‘弓’了。”

Brett瞄了一眼Eddy的下身，抿抿嘴，回过头继续趴着扮演小提琴。

Eddy爱怜的亲了亲他的后颈，接着轻轻地含吮，留下一个淡淡的红痕。

Eddy的手指蹭过一处，Brett倏地全身一紧，扭动着试图避开Eddy的按压。

“是这里吧？Brett？”Eddy坏心眼地又找到那一处，轻轻的揉动。

Brett体内收缩得更厉害，顿时后悔不该答应和恋人玩这个前辈后辈和扮演小提琴混在一起的乱七八糟的cosplay游戏。自愿被好友和恋人用手指玩弄的羞耻感与快感共同折磨着他，他扭动着腰躲闪：“不……”

“看来我们的小提琴已经发出好听的声音了。”Eddy用右手固定住Brett的腰，宽大的手掌按着腰侧，指尖则搭在Brett的右侧小腹上轻轻抚摸。

Brett因为这个动作意识到后面要发生的事，轻轻颤抖着。

“首先是手臂揉弦。手指要按住正确的音上，”Eddy略微用力按住Brett的敏感点，“手指和手腕放松，然后有节奏的晃动手臂。”

Brett趴着抱住枕头，低低地喘息着。

Eddy开始晃动手臂，规律而缓慢。

“嗯……”Brett发出一声低低的鼻音，手指难耐地揪着枕头边缘。

Eddy因Brett的配合忍不住笑了一下，继续说道：“一开始可以配合节拍器来晃动手臂……要试一下吗，Brett？”

Brett此时已没有心力思考太复杂的事，只是直觉好友的语气透露着不怀好意，于是拒绝道：“不要……”

“坏孩子，不听前辈的建议。”Eddy略带惩罚地用右手掐了一下Brett的腰。

Brett不觉得很疼，也并不怕痒，只是这种被支配感让他有些陌生——即使他知道Eddy爱并尊敬着他，而他自愿和Eddy进行这个情趣角色扮演，也无法缓解这种羞耻感。他扭着腰摆脱了Eddy的右手，道：“……闭嘴。”

Eddy愣了一下，放缓左手晃动手臂的频率，用右手轻轻捏了下Brett的后颈。

Brett艰难的扭过头看了一眼Eddy，像是在询问他怎么了。

其实Eddy只是担心自己略带惩罚性的行为引起Brett的不快，然而Brett的神色中只有羞涩、沉迷，和信任。

Eddy俯下身与Brett交换了一个吻，低声说：“我好爱你。”

Brett有些吃不准Eddy这是想把这个cosplay剧本往什么方向发展，说好的单纯卖身换课(?)的色情角色扮演呢？不过他还是配合地回道：“我也是……前辈。”

Eddy哭笑不得地啄了一下Brett的鼻子，说：“那前辈要继续教学了。”

Eddy调整手指，在Brett的敏感点和敏感点周围轮流按压着晃动手臂。Brett有时整个人被激得弓起身，呻吟着夹住Eddy的手指；有时则因为接近敏感点却总是差那么一点而无法满足，此时他便轻轻晃着腰臀，想让Eddy的手指按到正确的位置。

Eddy笑道：“这把亵渎的小提琴看来会自己校音呢。”

然而Brett此时思绪已全部被体内Eddy的手指占满，无心再回应它主人的调笑。

Eddy暂停了食指的动作，缓缓地将中指也插入Brett体内。

两只手指擦过敏感点的时候，Brett响亮地呜咽了一声。

Eddy右手在Brett的背上和腰侧游弋着安抚他，说道：“接下来学习二指的手腕揉弦。”

Brett意识到Eddy打算用教完四只手指，教满三种揉弦方式。这简直要逼疯他。他绝对会被Eddy玩到高潮——只用手指。

“不要弄了……你直接……”Brett往后伸手，想拉开Eddy作乱的左手。

但是Eddy用另一只手轻松把Brett的手按住，并且挑逗地搓揉着他手指上的薄茧。

“记得我们那期视频吗？互相摸手指那期。”Eddy问。

Brett知道Eddy接下去要说什么，后穴反射性地夹紧了Eddy的手指。这时候两人间该死的默契让他总是能第一时间理解Eddy的调情。

而Eddy果然这么说：“夹得这么紧……感受到前辈指尖的硬度了吗？”

Brett重重地喘息着，试着放松自己，好让Eddy继续动作。嘴上也配合道：“是的，像岩石那么硬……”

Eddy奖赏地用双指轮流拨弄起Brett的敏感点。

“呜——！”Brett失声呻吟，扭臀躲开Eddy的手指，喘息着说，“啊……啊……太激烈了，我……”

Eddy俯身，摸到Brett已坚硬起来开始渗水的下身，笑着说：“看来后辈已经热身好了。”

“初学者应该用音阶热身……”Brett缓过气来，忍不住说，“而且根本没有你刚才那种，用两只手指拨同一个地方的技术。”

Eddy抽出左手，让Brett从接近高潮的余韵中暂做恢复。他闷笑着抱住Brett，低头吻了一下Brett的后颈。在这种状态下还抱持着音乐家的基本素养纠正别人的Brett真是可爱到过分。

“我们继续？”Eddy有一下没一下地啄吻着Brett的头发、后颈和肩膀。Brett不怎么怕痒，所以往往任凭爱人随意摆弄，只在Eddy留吻痕太过用力时，才轻轻避一下。这时候Eddy就会停下吸咬的动作，转为轻轻舔舐，像是在道歉和安抚。

Brett红着脸转过身轻吻了一下Eddy，示意他继续。

“要翻过来吗？”Eddy问。虽然背入式令他更有cosplay前后辈的支配感，但是能看到Brett高潮的脸、被快感逼迫到颤抖的全身以及随之微微晃动的胸，这些令他更为兴奋。

Brett摇头。

他太清楚自己爱人的恶趣味。而任爱人予取予求的自己，也绝对架不住他的再三请求。

幸好Eddy也不强求。他重新将食指和中指刺入，Brett发出一声短促的惊叫。

中指寻到Brett的敏感点，开始按压。Brett还未从接近高潮被中断的余韵中完全恢复，身体立刻颤抖起来。

“手腕揉弦以手腕发力带动指尖，手指关节放松。”Eddy中指压在Brett的敏感点上，震动着手腕，感受Brett体内一跳一跳的紧绷。

“这比手臂揉弦动作小，表达的感情不同。适合配合较为短的音。比如这样……”

Eddy的手腕激烈的震动了一秒，随后停下几秒，接着又激烈地震动一秒，如此往复。体内的手指则被牵引着，死死按住Brett的敏感点揉弄。

“啊、啊——”Brett全身颤抖着，随着Eddy手指的按压呻吟。体内则规律地吸吮着Eddy的手指。

“我快要……啊啊啊，停下——”

但是乖男孩Eddy这时候并不会乖乖听话。他变本加厉地缩短每次震动的频率，并开始加入手臂揉弦。

Brett的穴口因为手臂揉弦动作较大，微微被扯开，流出一些润滑液。

Eddy伸出右手抹住这些润滑液，推回Brett体内。

“呜……！”Brett忽然弓起身，囊袋收缩，随着Eddy手指震动的频率，射了出来。

几束精液喷洒在床上。Eddy看Brett射出最后一束精液后开始放松身体，立即插入无名指，三指手指故技重施，轮流在Brett敏感点上刷了一遍，便看到Brett刚放松的身体立刻紧绷，下身被逼着又吐出了一束精液。

“Eddy……够了……” 虽然他们已做爱过无数次，但这是严格意义上Brett第一次，被Eddy只用手指就玩到高潮。

“还没有教手指揉弦……”Eddy抽出手指，用下身的硬挺在Brett的穴口蹭了一下，浅浅的插入后就拔出，满意地看到Brett的臀部一紧，随着他抽出的动作挤出一些润滑液，“而且我还没有够呢。”

Brett被Eddy的硬度和粗大仿佛烫了一下，他颤抖着支起膝盖，抬高臀部，上半身却维持着趴在枕头上的动作，暗示Eddy可以直接进来。

Eddy呼吸骤然一沉，用舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，显然被Brett的姿势和配合狠狠地取悦了。但插入Brett身体的仍然是Eddy的三根手指。

Brett难耐地扭动起来：“不要了……射三次……我会死的…………”

Eddy低低地笑出声，对Brett的话很满意——显然Brett默认自己会再次被手指插射，以及之后再真枪实弹地被他的好友和恋人操射。

Eddy清清嗓子，继续试着发展剧情：“手指揉弦是指关节发力，轮流竖起和躺平，改变按弦的长度——”

“不要说了……”Brett呻吟着抗议。这种先预告要怎么玩弄他，随后付诸行动的游戏让他羞耻得无法自己。

Eddy知道Brett因为刚才被手指玩到射出来，还有些羞愤。因此也不再逗他，干脆地用无名指按住Brett的敏感点，指关节发力揉弄着那处。

其实指关节发力并不如前两种揉弦方式强力，速度也较为缓慢。但是刚刚经历过高潮的内穴显然非常敏感，对于一切刺激都报以最大的反应。Eddy感到Brett的内穴一抽一抽地收缩着，臀部和大腿则紧绷着忍耐快感。Brett全身兴奋到无法控制地颤抖，趴伏着的乳尖因此微微摩擦着床面。

“要不要试试四指揉弦？”Eddy突然问，小指开始抚弄着Brett的穴口。

“说得你会好好四指揉弦一样。”Brett忍不住吐槽，随后意识到四指意味着Eddy要将半个手掌都插入他体内。Brett激烈的扭动起来，喊道，“不行！不行！你的手那么大……！”

Eddy当然不确定这是否会让Brett受伤——他不愿意对Brett做任何有风险的行为。他立即安抚道：“只是剧情对白，我不会做的。Brett……你知道我爱你，永远不会伤害你。”

Brett这才停下挣扎，重新趴回床上，任好友的手指在他体内继续动作。

“我知道你不会伤害我。”Brett半闭着眼忍耐一阵一阵的快感，“嗯……但是我感觉要被你玩死……”

Eddy笑着捏了一下Brett的屁股，说：“这句话我就当做是称赞了。”

Brett因为Eddy的动作敏感地一颤，低下头把嘴埋在枕头里，试图减弱自己的呻吟声。

Eddy发现了Brett的小动作，也不拆穿，只是加快速度，无名指上的薄茧更宽地搓揉起Brett的内穴。

虽然在日常工作生活中Brett是拉着事情往前进的那方，但是在两人的感情和性生活中，反倒是Eddy更为主动。而Brett往往对Eddy的各种攻势毫无招架之力。他会对Eddy平时亲昵的触碰感到不知所措，或在情事中，像现在这样，只能被动地承受着年下恋人的抚弄，逐渐攀上情欲的高峰。

Brett支起的膝盖颤抖着，再也无法稳稳立住。Eddy右手略用力，Brett就顺势侧躺下来，牵引着Eddy的手指在他体内划出一道不规则的半圆。Brett的脸离开枕头，闷在嘴里的呻吟声立即响亮地传入Eddy的耳朵。

Eddy接着将Brett翻为正躺，如愿以偿地看到好友和恋人迷茫难耐的脸。

Brett举起手臂挡了一下脸，抗议道：“……去关灯。”

“不。”Eddy换成更长更灵活的中指开始揉弄Brett体内，果然看到Brett反弓起身，被逼出一声高亢的呻吟。“关上灯怎么观察前辈的动作？”

Brett因Eddy的话，反射性地低头看去。只见自己的下身已坚硬地贴在小腹上，顶上冒出些许粘液。再往下是Eddy的手臂在晃动着。而在他看不到的地方，他能感觉到Eddy的指关节规律地牵扯着穴口，带着薄茧的指尖则稳稳地按住他的敏感点。

自己被好友玩弄的视觉冲击将他推入另一个情欲的高峰，Brett撇开头，缩起并合拢双腿，双手抓着身下的床单，喘息道：“我快要……第二次……”

“有没有看清楚前辈的动作？”Eddy调笑道，显然对能看到Brett情动失控的一面乐此不疲。他抽出手指，用双手将Brett的腿重新打开。他看到Brett临近高潮的后穴淌出乳白色的润滑液，并且随着刚才手指揉动的频率收缩着。

Eddy俯下身亲吻着Brett因兴奋而红润的唇，轻声说：“看来后辈已经用身体好好记住了……”

Brett发狠地咬了一下Eddy的下巴：“快点继续。”

Eddy却只是笑着看他，继续亲吻Brett的额头、头发、眼睛、鼻子和脸颊。

Brett离高潮只差临门一脚，被Eddy大狗似的舔弄举动搞得燥热不堪。于是他伸出手握住自己的硬挺。但是只套弄了一下就被Eddy抓住了手腕制止。

“你知道我想要什么的。”Eddy咬着Brett的耳朵，在他耳边窃语，“说出来。”

Brett扭开头，双手抽了一下，但是被Eddy压在小腹上，只有指尖能堪堪碰到硬挺的下身。

此时Eddy在他耳边请求道：“Please...?”

“呜——”Brett再次后悔当时脑子一热，答应玩这个乱七八糟的游戏。要知道他们只是好友时，他就很难拒绝Eddy。成为恋人后，Eddy更加吃准他这一点，在交往和情事上对他撒娇着做了诸多请求，而他只能毫无反抗地全盘同意。

“让我去……求你……”

“只用后面？用我的手指？”

“是的…是的……”

Eddy得到满意的答案，干脆而迅速地重新插入三只手指。Brett颤抖着发出满足的呻吟。

Eddy也不继续什么前后辈的揉弦教学了，三只手指在敏感点周围横冲乱撞，只想尽快取悦身下的人。

Brett随着Eddy的动作大声呻吟着，已顾不上自己高潮的脸被Eddy看去，胸口泛着粉红色，乳尖微微挺立，全身被薄汗浸透。体内的敏感点被不同的手指轮流戳弄、按压、揉捻，酥麻的感觉顺着穴内的敏感点一路上冲至头顶。他的双腿痉挛一般的抽动着，兴奋到极致反而只能从喉咙喊出气声，大脑有一瞬间的空白。

他被Eddy再次用手指插射了。

Eddy抽出手指，满意地看着Brett无力地瘫在床上喘息。他用手抹上Brett射在腹部的精液，涂到穴口。Brett刚刚发泄出来，全身敏感得不行。他混乱地摇着头，但是因为知道Eddy仍未发泄，也说不出拒绝的话，只能任Eddy将他喷洒在腹部的精液一次一次压入后穴。

Eddy掀开Brett的双腿，就着精液和润滑液，正式进入了他。

END

——————

后记：

…………………………

越写越觉得好亵渎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

我对不起小提琴啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

没错，用弓是另一个脑洞。但是应该不写了。

全弓、半弓、颤音、跳弓。给太太们递笔。


End file.
